elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wędrówki po świecie, tom XI
Wędrówki po świecie, tom XI Treść Wędrówki po świecie Tom XI: Samotnia spisał Spatior Munius Witaj, przyjacielu. W ostatnim tomie omówimy Samotnię. Spatior nie posiada się z radości, że może przebywać w samej siedzibie cesarskiej władzy w Skyrim. W trakcie naszej wycieczki przekonasz się, że bogactwa Samotni obejmują zarówno jej mieszkańców, jak i dzieje oraz architekturę tworzącą miasto. Jak zwykle rozpoczniemy naszą podróż za murami miasta, tym razem na wzgórzu pnącym się ku potężnym bramom Samotni. Okolice Samotni Zanim wejdziesz zboczem wzgórza do miasta, poświęć trochę czasu na podziwianie widoków. Zejdź ścieżką prowadzącą do portu, a znajdziesz tam jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków na Wielki Łuk. Łatwy do obrony Wielki Łuk, służący pierwotnie jako punkt orientacyjny i wiatrochron portu Samotni, okazał się również idealnym miejscem budowy dla starożytnych Nordów. Miasto z czasem rozciągnęło się na całą długość Łuku. Zwieńczeniem tego rozrostu była budowa Błękitnego Pałacu, siedziby Najwyższych Królów i Królowych Skyrim. Pałac odwiedzimy później. Bramy Samotni Wejścia do Samotni bronią dwie bramy i trzy wieże. Pierwsza z tych wież, umieszczona na skrzyżowaniu, to Wieża Nieba. Służy głównie jako punkt obserwacyjny, chociaż w czasie wojny przechodząca obok droga grodzona jest barykadą, stanowiącą pierwszą linię obrony. Druga wieża i pierwsza, mniejsza brama znane są razem jako Brama Szkwału. Tutaj atakujące armie po raz pierwszy napotykają prawdziwy opór. Ostatnia, na pewno najbardziej imponująca, jest Brama Burzy. Podczas gdy Zamek Dour, stojący zaraz za główną bramą miasta, zawsze był potężną murowaną budowlą, zewnętrzne mury i bramy Samotni dobudowano dopiero wkrótce po koronacji Najwyższego Króla Erlinga. Jeśli spojrzeć w górę i na lewo od głównej bramy, widać wskazówkę preferowanego przez Erlinga zaokrąglonego stylu architektonicznego, widocznego w całej okazałości w dobudówce Zamku Dour oraz wewnętrznym łuku i młynie. Przechodzimy teraz przez bramy, by znaleźć się w głównej dzielnicy handlowej Samotni. Dzielnica Studni Po przejściu przez bramę pierwszy raz ukazuje się nam samo miasto. Przed tobą pnie się dumnie w górę Cesarska Wieża zwieńczona powiewającymi chorągwiami. Przed zjednoczeniem Skyrim i zbudowaniem Błękitnego Pałacu była siedzibą królów Haafingar, natomiast teraz służy wyłącznie jako pokoje gościnne dla Cesarzy odwiedzających miasto. Na prawo i lewo widać karczmę i sklepy Samotni. Jest to jedno z najlepszych miejsc zaopatrzenia w towary z importu w Skyrim. Samotnia jest wszak zamożnym miastem z dostępem do głównych szlaków żeglugowych Tamriel. Kierując się dalej naprzód, dojdziesz do pochylni prowadzącej do Zamku Dour. Tutaj bliskość wyniosłego kamiennego bastionu naprawdę daje się odczuć. Wieża najdalej po lewej stronie, zwieńczona szpiczastym dachem dobudówki Erlinga, służyła kiedyś jako zamkowe koszary i więzienie. Obecnie jest ośrodkiem potęgi wojskowej w Samotni. Mówiono, że zbudowany za czasów Najwyższego Króla Erlinga most miał umożliwiać słynnej korsarce, kapitan Jytte, dyskretne wchodzenie do Zamku Dour. Według niektórych historyków Jytte i Najwyższy Król próbowali utrzymać w tajemnicy swoje interesy. Inni zaś twierdzą, że ich kontakty miały naturę bardziej osobistą. Na końcu mostu znajduje się wiatrak. Wraz z wieżą stanowi on jeden z najbardziej charakterystycznych punktów orientacyjnych Samotni zbudowanych przez człowieka. Kiedyś był wykorzystywany do otwierania bram obecnego magazynu Kompanii Wschodniocesarskiej, lecz dzisiaj zadanie to spoczywa na silnych plecach robotników portowych. W cieniu wiatraka znajduje się rynek pod gołym niebem i studnia. Tutaj możesz nabyć miejscowe przysmaki, takie jak słynne przyprawiane wino wytwarzane wyłącznie w Samotni. Stąd pójdziemy w górę pochylni na dziedziniec Zamku Dour. Zamek Dour Wchodząc na dziedziniec, zobaczysz chorągiew Samotni wiszącą nad wejściem do właściwego Zamku Dour. Na drugim końcu dziedzińca stoi imponująca Niebiańska Świątynia. Założyciele Samotni byli bardzo pobożni, w związku z czym świątynia w Samotni jest jedyną w Skyrim, w której czczone są wszystkie bóstwa. Warte obejrzenia są tutaj wszystkie trzy budynki, lecz tylko świątynia i wojskowe skrzydło Zamku Dour są otwarte. Jeśli zapuścisz się do wnętrza świątyni, zwróć uwagę na nisze z przodu. Widać tam puste miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się kapliczka Talosa, zanim zabroniono jego kultu. Wyjdź z dziedzińca wyjściem pomiędzy Zamkiem Dour i świątynią, a po raz pierwszy ujrzysz Błękitny Pałac. Po drodze zatrzymaj się przed Akademią Bardów - to duży budynek po lewej stronie, rozpoznawalny po Płomieniu Callisosa płonącym przed schodami. Mówi się, że akademia będzie stać, dopóki nie zgaśnie płomień, nazwany od imienia znanego barda. Akademia Bardów Spoglądając w górę ze schodów Akademii Bardów, zauważysz, że akademia jest wyższa od Błękitnego Pałacu. Studiujących tu bardów można usłyszeć w całym Skyrim, w śpiewanych przez nich pieśniach uchwycone są dzieje wieków. Jeśli ci się uda, weź udział w Paleniu Króla Olafa, prastarym święcie, w czasie którego palona jest kukła „króla Olafa". Idź dalej drogą od akademii, a dojdziesz do dziedzińca Błękitnego Pałacu, celu naszej wycieczki. Błękitny Pałac Błękitny Pałac jest siedzibą jarlów Samotni, którzy od wieków są również Najwyższymi Królami i Królowymi Skyrim. W północno-wschodnim skrzydle, od wejścia po lewej, znajdują się komnaty jarla i jego dworu na górze, a służby na dole. Skrzydło południowo-zachodnie, zwane skrzydłem Pelagiusa, popadło w ruinę. Nazwane na cześć Najwyższego Króla Pelagiusa Szalonego skrzydło jest według plotek nawiedzane przez ducha Króla. Skrzydło zamknięto wkrótce po śmierci Pelagiusa i stoi puste do dziś. Nie omieszkaj zajrzeć do wnętrza Błękitnego Pałacu. Okazałe atrium i komnaty dworu to atrakcje nie do przegapienia. Inne ciekawe miejsca Spatior pokazał ci Samotnię w całej okazałości, ale jest jeszcze kilka miejsc wartych zwiedzenia. Na miejskie mury łatwo się wchodzi, a widok z nich na pewno jest tego wart. Port w Samotni, największy w Skyrim, jest również godny uwagi. To wszystko w tomie XI Wędrówek po świecie. Spatior jeszcze nie wie, co będzie jego następnym celem, ale na pewno opisze najciekawsze znajdujące się tam atrakcje. Spatior Munius, podróżnik po świecie Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki